Season of Love
by storyteller00
Summary: There's nothing wrong with falling in love with you best friend. You just also need to tell this to your Girlfriend!  InuXkag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Series characters.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 1**

Shikon University was buzzing with the sound of all the freshmen. Everyone was excited to start their first step in college and the seniors were excited as they would now be welcoming their juniors with a bang.

Kagome was a little nervous. She was getting jitters already at the thought of facing her seniors. Her elder brother Souta had passed out from this college, and her elder sister Kikyou was in her final year. She was the youngest among three siblings. From what she had heard from her brother, the seniors were definitely to be alarmed of. Though her brother was crowned as the fresher of the year, he had had his share of ill bidding with his seniors. Kikyou on the other hand was not interested in anything but her studies and her boyfriend Naraku. She was very beautiful but the least popular. Well, that was mostly because of her sarcastic attitude towards everyone. Though Naraku himself was quite handsome, he was an introvert. Maybe, the reason why they both liked each other was merely that opposite attract.

Kagome was a little bit of both her elder brother and sister. She was athletic and talented like her brother, and beautiful and smart like her sister. But right now none of that was going to help her. She looked sideways at her friend Sango. She wasn't as nervous as her.

"Sango, do you think we'll fit in fine? I mean… I …"

"Relax Kags, everything'll be fine. You are worrying too much. Besides, we always have the recommendation of your brother, and Kikyou will also be there. And not to forget, Kohaku. Though he did say he won't be lenient but he can't have his only sister scrubbing the college floor now, can he?" with that Sango started laughing.

With everything said, they started moving with the crowd towards the main hall. Suddenly Kagome was pushed from the back. She turned back to give a piece of her mind to whoever it was when, she saw him. Silver hair, a few bangs on his forehead, very cute nose and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. He was bent forward towards her as he was trying to pull his bag, which was held in the crowd. She didn't fail to notice that he was mere inches away from her. She blushed instantly and backed a little only bumping into Sango.

"Hey, what's the big idea?...Kags slow down. We'll get there together." Kagome turned towards Sango with pleading eyes. For some odd reason she couldn't find her voice to speak. She turned towards the golden eyed boy again. He was standing now to his full 6'ft height, wearing white shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm really… sorry. I was pushed. I… sorry." He was looking at her intently.

"Well, it better not happen again." With that Sango pulled Kagome away into the crowd.

"Did you notice how he was looking at you? Weird… I mean who has silver hair?" Sango was going on and on about stuff, but Kagome was too lost in those eyes to notice. She was turning back whenever she could to catch a glimpse of that guy; just to be sure he was real.

….

"Students, welcome to Shikon University."

"This assembly is sure boring… Man, I wish we could leave."

"Miro, for once take it easy."

"That's easy for you. By the way who were those girls you were talking to? I leave you for a second and you go on seducing women without me? Inuyasha Takahashi, how could you do that to your best friend?" Miroku was now faking and holding his heart. Inuyasha started laughing at his friends antics. He started remembering the girl he bumped into. He didn't do it on purpose. His bag was being carried off in the crowd, while pulling it back he sort of bumped into the person in front of him. The person turned out to be a girl with the most beautiful eyes. She had long black tresses and chocolate brown eyes, which were enlarged in shock. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. She looked so cute. And the kind of emotions that went across her face altogether really amazed him. She seemed angry at first, and then she was transfixed. A moment later she was blushing.

"Now what are you smiling at?"

"Nothing. So do we have any classes together?"

….

With that most of their morning went running in and out of classes. But all through the day, he could not stop thinking about that girl. He had been daydreaming about meeting her once more through his classes. But it was the end of the day and still hadn't met her. Maybe she was only here for registration. Or maybe he was only dreaming about someone so innocent, beautiful and lively.

With his thoughts still on her, he managed to bump into someone again. This time, it was his fault.

"I am so sorry. I didn't see you coming." She was picking up her fallen books and papers. He bent down to help her out.

"How can anyone be this stupid? Don't you have eyes? I was right in front of you, and you still managed to bump into me. I know your kind very well mister. So don't try anything funny." She looked like she was in a hurry, picking up the papers in haste. When she was done, she snatched the papers from his hand. With a wave of her long lustrous hair she looked at him.

"You!" They both said simultaneously. She looked quite furious now. And she turned in her frenzy and started walking off.

"Wait." Inuyasha followed her like a puppy.

"It wasn't my fault. Neither now, nor in the morning. I swear it was an accident." How was he supposed to know he would meet the same girl by bumping into her again?

"I thought it was an accident in the morning. But now?" she stopped in her tracks.

"You did it on purpose. Gods, where do you guys get off? You think it's funny bumping into someone?" she was very furious. And he was still marveling how her face was flushed with all the anger.

"I am sorry. It wasn't intentional. I was lost in some thought. I should've been more careful." She stopped. As if studying his face, she seemed lost in thoughts.

"Alright. I guess it could've been a coincidence. I shouldn't blow it out of proportion."

"Friends?" He was just hoping she would say she.

"I… guess… friends." He knew their friendship was the start of something new.

Over the years they became inseparable friends. Doing everything together. But that's not what had them loving each other. It was something else.

**_..._**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. They are the property of the creator of inuyasha series.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 2**

Final year. Kagome couldn't believe she was about to graduate so soon. It still seemed like yesterday when she started college… and when she met Inuyasha. She couldn't forget it, no matter what. She and Inuyasha shared a special bond. They were inseparable. Not to mention close friends.

Yeah, just friends.

"Kagome, you'll be late for class at this speed. Hurry and eat up." Kagome's mother said. Mrs. Higurashi was a working mom. She taught in a school nearby, whereas her dad was a software engineer. He traveled a lot because of project work.

"Mom I'm done. I've got to meet Inuyasha soon or he'll kill me. We finally bagged the chance for a presentation in front of the CEO of DIVA. Wish me luck." She started collecting her stuff when the doorbell rang.

It was Inuyasha.

"Sweety, I wish you all the luck in the world, but you'll have to finish your breakfast first." Her mom kissed her on the forehead. "And Inuyasha, I have your breakfast ready too. Akira called me up a few minutes ago. Finish up fast you two." With that she went to the kitchen.

Akira Takahashi was Inuyasha's mom. The two moms met after their kids became great friends and hit it off right after that. Inuyasha always felt like home here.

"So, are you ready for the presentation? I still can't believe we got the opportunity so soon."

"Kags, we'll do fine. Like sessh says… it'll be a bang for us."

Sessh or Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother. They were quite close. Sesshomaru co-owned DIVA with his father. Inuyasha had made it clear that he wanted to be accepted on his own. They respected that. After months of preparation and reconsideration, they were selected from the university to show their designs. They had been working for over a year on a presentation for the new launch magazine of DIVA, and finally got selected. Of course it was supposed to be a total non bias affair.

….

They reached college earlier than usual to get ready for their presentation.

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Kagome stopped setting up the projector.

"The girl, I was telling you about in my neighborhood, she kind of asked me out this morning, when I went for my morning jog." There was silence for a friction of second before Kagome squealed and hugged Inuyasha tightly.

"Finally. I thought she was never gonna make a move." Inuyasha cracked a smile and hugged her back.

"Frankly, I was nervous when she came over. I thought maybe she was going to tell me to stop following her."

"You know what you're problem is, you worry too much Inu. I have it all figured out. I want a guy strong enough to protect me, and sweet like you." Inuyasha smiled and kissed kagome on the forhead.

"Don't worry babe, you'll have someone like me falling for you in no time." Kagome playfully hit him and they started having a fight. She started running around in the auditorium when Inuyasha caught up and trapped her between him and the wall. They were trying to catch their breathe when they became too aware of how close they were. They were inches apart, still looking into each others eyes. They didn't even notice when they started leaning forward. Too caught up in the moment… too close for friends… entangled with each other. Slight moans were still heard before the calm atmosphere was shattered by the ringing of Inuyasha's phone.

They broke apart in haste. Trying to forget what happened and avoiding each other's eyes Inuyasha answered the phone.

"Hello…" He was still trying to catch his breathe.

"Uhm… Hi, Inuyasha… this is Kim. I was wondering if we could meet up for lunch this afternoon. Is that alright with you?"

He unconscientiously looked over at Kagome. She was busy with her laptop, but he knew her better. She was avoiding him.

"Well, Kim… I'd love to go out with you, but I have very important presentation. How about dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure. And, all the best for your presentation."

"Bye."

He moved slowly towards Kagome. She seemed to be fiddling with the mouse. The previous incident was not the first. Over the last year, they seemed to be indulging in way too many intimate moments like that and afterwards they'd avoid it like hell. He cleared his throat.

"So, everything set up? I can't wait to see Myouga's face. That fatso is so hell-bent on rejecting our presentation, but not this time."

"So… you are taking her out for dinner tomorrow? Nice. Where to?"

"I was kind of thinking of Feudal Era. Do you have anything else in mind?"

"No. So tomorrow will officially be your first date."

"Yeah."

"I'm so happy for you." Kagome squealed and hugged Inuyasha.

….

"So kags, how was your presentation yesterday? I heard Myouga couldn't stop praising you two." The higurashi's were having dinner together.

"Yeah." Kagome was distracted while texting someone.

"Kagome dear, finish your food and then play with your phone."

"Forget it mom. She's probably texting her boyfriend Inuyasha."

"Kikyou… he's not my boyfriend. He's my friend. Quit saying that…."

"He bloody well is. I see him always stuck to that ass of yours…. What else do you want me to believe…?"

"I said shut up…"

"You two, stop fighting on the dinner table. And kiki mind your tongue. I can't believe it you still fight like you're in kindergarden. Grow up! Mom, I'm done." Souta got up and went to his room.

"I hope you girls are happy now. He has a meeting tomorrow and you can't stop fighting and stressing him out." Mrs. Higurashi started clearing the table. The girls went to their rooms without further words.

RING.

"Idiot. Where were you? I was trying you're phone all night. You should've called atleast."

"Relax Kags. I was with Kim on our date, remember. I thought it'd be bad manners if I kept my phone switched on after she switched hers off."

"Okay. Weird, anyways… how did it go? Are you going to see her again?"

"It was awesome. She is so sweet. I think I'm falling in love with her." There was a pang in her chest.

"That's nice."

"You should've seen her. She's so beautiful." Another pang.

"And the way her eyes opened after we kissed." Another pang.

*YAWN* "I feel so drained out. I think I should hit the sack now."

"Yeah. By the way, can we see another flick tomorrow? Souta brought a dvd of 'James Bond – quantum of solace'."

"Uh… about that, I was kind of meeting Kim tomorrow for a movie. Can we go another time?"

"That's nice. I'll join you guys."

"I wanted to… you know; spend some time alone with Kim. To know her better. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." She was very disappointed. They always saw movies on Wednesdays.

"Goodnight kags. Sweet dreams."

"You too."

….

RING.

"Hey Inuyasha…. What's up?"

"Hi Miro, nothing much… just getting ready to go over to Kim's place."

"Oh… well, we were thinking it's been quite some time since we hung out. Why not hit the disc? The girls are ready. Wanna come?"

"I think I'll pass. Kim and I were going to watch some flicks and spend some time together at her place."

"Alright man. Take care. Bye."

"Bye."

….

_3 weeks later. _

The group had finally gotten Inuyasha to go hang out with them at the disc. But Kim was also there.

"Hi Kim."

"Hi Kagome. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Let's go in."

_After more than half an hour later._

"Kagome, why are you not dancing? Stop sulking around and hit the floor girl."

"Who says I'm sulking. Besides… where's Miroku? I thought you guys were not gonna stop dancing tonight."

"Well, he went to get us some drinks. And I know that you're sulking from the fact that you can't stop looking at Inuyasha and Kim dancing with that disappointed look on your face. And you've just been sitting here the whole time."

Kagome smiled and looked at Sango.

"It's just that, I don't get time with him anymore since Kim came. He's always with her. I miss him. Like a friend only. Don't get me wrong." She laughed at her words.

"Yup. Well, now he has a girlfriend. He is more hers than yours. I think its better you admit it. Where is Miroku?" Sango went to looking for miroku leaving Kagome behind.

"Vodka please."

"Sure miss."

_After 8 drinks._

"Wow. I fee…eel so…ooo good. *Hicoughs*"

"What's a sexy vixen like you doing without a partner? Wanna dance?" she turned to face a handsome guy with piercing blue eyes.

"I'd love tooooo." He dragged her to the dance floor.

They started dancing really close. His hands were roaming everywhere. BAM.

"Keep your filthy paws off of her before I cut them off." Inuyasha was holding a very drunk Kagome in his arms. He was very angry. He had been dancing with Kim when his eyes went to Kagome and this guy. Immediately he started following their every move, and when he saw him feeling her up he had to intervene. No was allowed to touch _his_ Kagome in that manner.

"Is everything alright?"

"Kim, I'm sorry but I have to take Kagome back home. Can you head home on your own?"

"That's alright. But it might not be a good idea taking her home drunk. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Bye. Love you."

"Yeah. You too." He briefly kissed her, lifted Kagome in bridal style and went to his car.

_At his apartment._

"Kagome, get in bed."

"No."

"Kagome, please. You need to sleep."

"No. I want to danceeee."

"Well, you can dance in the morning. Now, sleep….please."

"I don't trust you. You never have time for me anymore. I hate you." That hit Inuyasha like bricks. He quickly hugged Kagome as if he'd never meet her again.

"Kags, sweety… that's not true. Don't say you hate me. You know I love you."

"No. You love Kim."

"Yes, but I also love you. You're my best friend."

"Then kiss me. If you love me then kiss me." She closed her eyes tight and made as if kissing air. He laughed at her silly face. He really missed her. A little hesitantly, he leaned in to peck on her lips but something didn't let him pull away. One minute all he wanted was to give her a peck and get her to sleep, the next minute he was devouring her. He ended on top of her in his bed, with her hands on his chest. He pulled away only when he realized she had fallen asleep.

This was not right. Things rarely went right between them these days.

He had started feeling more attracted towards Kagome day by day. No matter how hard he tried to move away, something pulled him towards her. He did not trust himself with her anymore. He only started dating to distant himself from her. She was his best friend. It felt like taking advantage. But, when he saw another man touching her in the club… he was beyond furious. He was on fire. If Kim hadn't intervened then he'd have killed whoever laid their hands on his.

He kept telling himself, it was because she was his best friend. He wasn't going to admit he had fallen head over heels for his best friend.

At least not yet.

...

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Series characters.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 3**

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

"Come in."

"Kags. We need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" Kagome turned around from her working desk and looked at Souta and Kikyou.

"Yeah. What do you want to talk about?" she closed the lid of her laptop and took off her glasses.

"I was thinking… are you and Inuyasha having an argument lately? It's been ages since I saw him with you and you seem to be getting quite distant yourself. I didn't mean to pry but we're all getting quite worried." Souta sounded really concerned.

"Yeah. You are always working on that damned laptop of yours and never going out. You don't even talk to Sango anymore." Even Kikyou looked distressed. It made Kagome's heart swell at the sight of her elder brother and sister's concern for her.

"It's nothing guys. The finals are about to start and I'm just stressing over it. As for not talking to Sango, well she has a project to submit and is busy with it. I went over to her house yesterday, and she doesn't even have time for Miroku, and he's her boyfriend."

"What about Inuyasha. You two used to be joined by the hip. What happened?"

"I have absolutely no clue where you guys get the idea that Inuyasha and I are not talking. Ofcourse we are. It's just; he has a girlfriend and has other things. We are not fighting." She was looking at the floor when she was talking about him. It really had been ages since she saw him. She was missing him dearly.

"So now, you can stop worrying about me. I am fine."

Kikyou got up and went to Kagome. She gently lifted her head and looked at her.

"It's alright. We are here for you."

"Thanks. But I'm fine." Even though her eyes were brimming with unshed tears she was not going to cry before them.

"It's getting late. Go to bed soon alright? Let's go kiki. Goodnight Kagome." Souta kissed Kagome's forehead and gestured Kikyou to leave as well.

"Yeah. Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight."

….

_A few weeks later._

"Kags, are you free this Saturday? Naraku's parents are coming over for dinner and I need to set up everything at the apartment. Could you come over? Please. We can have a sleepover after that. Sango's also invited." Kikyou had moved to an apartment next to her office where she was currently working as a consultant. She and Naraku were planning on getting engaged in a few months, so they had been meeting each other's families lately.

"Sure. I have my seminars on Saturday and then I'm free. But I'll have to ask Sango. Her project is taking quite her time. We'll be over around 8-ish."

"Alright."

….

The following week went by rather quickly for Kagome. There was still no sign of Inuyasha. Of course he still messaged her sometimes, like last night he messaged, saying he won't be able to come for the seminars because Kim wanted him to meet her parents. So there was no chance of meeting him today or tomorrow. She was rather positive he wouldn't even remember her birthday.

No, he would. He always remembered. He'd been the first to wish her ever since they met. He just couldn't forget her birthday.

He just couldn't.

Just thinking about him brought a smile to her lips. They had held their friendship through thick and thin. This was just a phase. A phase where someone else was closer to him, than her. A phase, where they didn't know what the other was doing by a long shot. The smile went away. It wasn't like this before. They knew exactly what the other was doing, every time. She wished things were back to normal. Last she'd seen him was when he'd taken her to his apartment after that awful night at the disc. He had given her a piece of his mind the very next day. She hated it when he did that. But then he was sweet the next moment, getting a pill for her hangover. Gods she missed him. She did see him in college and at seminars. But there was no kag-inu time anymore. Maybe things would change on her birthday. Yeah. They definitely would. She knew what gift she wanted from him. She smiled and went to her car to go over to Kikyou's house.

Yup, her birthday would change things rather quickly.

….

"Kikyou, where do you want me to put these dishes?" Naraku and his parents and just left.

_ It was 11.50 already. _

Sango couldn't come so it was only her and Kikyou . They'd just finished washing the dishes and winding up.

"In the shelf below the stove. I wish Sango could come over. I rented a new James Bond movie."

_ 11.55._

"Nah. I lost interest in James Bond way back."

"Kags, mop the kitchen while you're in there."

Being the youngest really sucked sometimes. You're elders make you do their chores. You'd think that she got her own place so things would change. But no, she calls you to her place for sleepover and then asks you to do her chores. Life sucked, officially.

_11.59._

"I'm done." Kagome shut the lights and headed for the living room when…

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY"

Kagome was thrilled.

"Happy birthday kags." Kikyou hugged her sister. Kagome looked around and found everyone. Her parents, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Sessh and Mr and Mrs Takahashi, Naraku and his parents. Everyone but Inuyasha.

"Where's Inuyasha?" She was hoping for another surprise where he'd jump from somewhere and surprise her.

"Well… he couldn't make it. Kim wanted him to meet her parents, so they flew to New York yesterday. They'll be back today. They must be on the plan right now…"

She had been planning so much for this moment. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Let's cut the cake sweetie."

Everyone moved towards the dining table. The surprise party had officially been ruined.

….

"Inuyasha, you seem a bit frantic. Is everything alright?" How could he have miscalculated?

"I'm fine. It's just that, its kags birthday and I thought we'd arrive before twelve. It's already twelve thirty. And it'll take at least 10 more minutes before landing."

"Relax. She'll understand… you can always go over."

"Yeah."

….

RIIIING.

"Kagome, go and see who it is. And please tell them, for heaven's sake, not to disturb me in the middle of the night." Kikyou was not to be messed at night time. Kagome looked over at the table clock. 2.30. Who could it be? She went and checked.

"Who is it?"

"Kagome? It's me, Inuyasha."

Her heart started beating fast. She buzzed him to come up. She had 5minutes to think before he came up. 'What was he doing here at this time?' nah, it was obvious he came to wish her.

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

She took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hey, happy birthday. Is it alright if I come in?"

"Yeah. You want something to drink?"

"No." They sat on the couch silently.

"How was the party?"

"It was nice."

"What did everyone get you?"

"Well, mom and dad got me a new laptop…"

"The one you wanted for so long?"

"Yeah. Souta gave me a card with a limit of 50,000 for shopping. Sango and Miroku got me a new cd player. Sessh and you're parents are going to be signing the lease for my new apartment. We're going hunting for it next week. And Kikyou and Naraku gave me two tickets to paris for two weeks."

"Wow. When will you be moving to your new apartment?"

"No idea. Maybe next month."

"Okay. By the way, Kim said happy birthday."

"Tell her I said thanks. How did the meeting go, with her parents?"

"It was nice. Here."

"What's that?"

"You're gift."

"Thanks." She dropped it on the sofa.

"I'm feeling sleepy. Anyways, thanks for stopping by."

"Okay. Bye. Goodnight." He moved to kiss her forehead. She was quite reluctant, but she let him.

"Bye."

She closed the door and stood against it. It was the most awkward conversation she ever had with Inuyasha. They never looked at each other once. They had changed so much. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were not supposed to be this distant. She slid down and brought her knees up to her chest. She didn't even notice when the tears trickled down or when Kikyou sighed at what she saw from the corner but didn't dare intervene.

...

Inuyasha was still in shock standing in the corridor. What had just happened was beyond him. Did they just have the most awkward conversation in history or what?

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and started walking really slow. For some odd reason, he didn't feel himself at all.

...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. They are the property of the creator of inuyasha series.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 4**

_3.15 a.m._

_3.16 a.m._

_3.17 a.m._

It was useless. He just couldn't sleep. Inuyasha pulled the covers and got up. He'd just gotten back from Kikyou's place after wishing Kagome. He tried sleeping but Kagome's reaction earlier today was annoying him.

She didn't even look at him.

_DAMMIT! _He punched the wall in rage.

She looked so distant.

_DAMMIT! _He punched again.

Didn't she understand she was all he thought about and tried to come as soon as possible?

_DAMMIT! _He punched again.

How could she understand? He hadn't been explaining much lately. He thought this was the best thing for both of them. But apparently, they were drifting apart.

_DAMMIT! _

His hands was swollen from the abuse he was putting it through. But he cared less. He rested his head against the wall he had been so mercilessly punching. He cared for her, and it was killing him to see her so distant. He had wanted to reach out today, and kiss her sadness away… make her realize just how much he cared. But he was scared. Scared to death, by his own feelings regarding her. If only she knew… and felt the same. His strength gave way and he crumpled to the floor like a pack of cards blown by the wind. This was not how he wanted his life to be.

He leaned back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. He was a pathetic loser. He couldn't even make the one girl that mattered most to him, happy. All he wanted to do now was crawl under a rock and die.

….

"Kagome, get up." No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't drown the voices.

"Urghh. Kiki, will you please let me sleep? Can't a girl wish to stay in bed for once?"

"No way sleepy head, it's your birthday and we're all going for a picnic. So, unless you want to ruin it for everyone, get up!"

She rubbed her eyes and glared at Kikyou and then turned her back to her.

"It was already ruined. What else can go wrong? And anyways, I don't want to celebrate. Now will let me sleep?"

Kikyou went and sat next to Kagome.

"Listen kid, everyone is trying their damn hard to make this a wonderful day for you, the least you could do is smile and enjoy for their sake. It's not easy seeing you like this, especially on your birthday, you know. All you've done is cry, cry and cry since last night. I don't want to see you like this, and neither does anybody else. So please, if not for yourself, then do this for me and everyone else."

Kagome turned over and sat up looking at Kikyou's already wet eyes.

"Kikyou…" Before she could finish, Kikyou hugged her and started crying.

"I can't help it… it just hurts so much seeing you balled up and crying. If only I could… I… please be alright… I just…I know…" Kagome held her sister and rubbed her back.

"I'm fine now kiki, please don't worry. I'll go and get ready." Kikyou pulled back and started wiping her face.

"I'm so pathetic at consoling someone."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me, you all mean a lot to me." With that Kagome went to the bathroom to freshen up.

….

"Okay, where do I turn from here?" Kikyou asked Kagome who was studying the map.

"Right." They were all going for a picnic in Goshinboku Park. It was supposed to be a family outing. Her parents, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Naraku, his parents and his best friend, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi, Sessh were coming. Even Inuyasha and Kim were coming. Just thinking about those two made her heart clench.

"Whose Naraku's best friend, Kiki?" Kagome asked. Kikyou and Kagome were going there in Kikyou's SUV.

"I haven't actually met him. He owns a very reputed law firm in New York. He's here on a holiday, so we invited him. I hope you don't mind? He's really sweet from what I've heard from Hitomi, Naraku's mother. His name is Bankotsu and his friends call him Banky."

"No. I don't mind. Are we there yet?"

"Just a little further I think."

...

"Kagome… it's so nice to see you after such a long time." Kagome turned and saw Kim and Inuyasha. Even though she had nothing against her, it just aggravated her angry when she saw her. It was because of her, that Inuyasha and she were drifting apart. But, it wasn't her fault at all.

"Hi Kim, it's nice to see you too. Hey Inuyasha." With that she went over to where everyone else was seated.

Inuyasha was stupefied. Just a 'hey'. This wasn't how they met. Was she so angry that she was resorting to shunning him even further? He had to do something quick.

"Kagome, this is my best friend Bankotsu. Bankotsu, this is Kikyou's little sister Kagome."

"Hi."

"Hi. Naraku, you should have told me she was this beautiful… now my gift for her is no match for her beauty." The comment made Kagome blush a little.

"It wasn't necessary."

"But it was Kagome will it be alright if I give you a present later? After I find one suitable for you."

"It really isn't necessary."

"Banky, quit with charms and leave her alone… lets go and join everyone for lunch."

The guys chuckled and went ahead. Kagome blushed a little and joined them.

It was beyond tolerable.

It was infuriating.

He was going to rip his balls apart. How dare he flirt with _his_ Kagome? Making her blush like that. He felt someone touch his hands.

He looked down and saw Kim.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He hadn't realized he had balled his fists.

"Lets join everyone."

….

_After lunch_

The parents were sitting and having a chitchat while the rest decided to play hide-n-seek. It was Kim's turn to seek, and everyone was hiding. Kagome was still searching for a place to hide when she saw the perfect place. It was a small cave near the end of the park, where the forest started. She quickly made her way there.

It was quite dark. She leaned against the wall and tried catching her breath, when a hand shot to her mouth. Her eyes widened. She tried struggling but her hands were trapped between her and someone's body. A shudder went down her spine.

She felt the someone move closer to her face.

"It's alright. It's just me, Inuyasha." She sighed, and slumped against him. He quickly held her in his arms against the wall.

"You scared me. Don't ever do that again." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Keh… I was just making sure you didn't give away our hiding place." It was a bliss being there in each others arms after such a long time. He couldn't help it, and nuzzled into her neck.

"Hey… quit it." She was giggling.

"Oh rite, you're quite ticklish." He said chuckling.

"Parden me for spoiling your fun." She was pissed now. She tried pushing him back to escape from his trap.

"Stay."

"Inuyasha… let me…" She never finished her sentence.

His lips were working their magic on hers. Such perfect sync. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started pulling him closer. This only fueled his desire more. He steadied his hands on the wall so as not to crush her, and pressed his body closer to hers. Her moans only intensified the kiss.

He moved one of his hands and placed it on her back. They were still in their heaven. His hands slowly moved inside her shirt and on her stomach. She moaned again. Her stomach contracted from a foreign touch. He was now caressing her stomach whilst kissing her senseless. Her breathing became shallow. His hands inched a little up…

"I spy… Inuyasha."

...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. They are the property of the creator of inuyasha series.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 5**

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Realization came crashing upon both of them as Kim's voice echoed through the park.

"Ohh… I thought I saw Inuyasha. Maybe he went that way." With that Kim went in the opposite direction.

For a moment, they both held their breath for what was about to befall on their little interlude. Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"She almost saw us." He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply.

"What are you doing to me? God… why can't I keep a grip on myself when I'm around you." He stared directly into her eyes.

"It's as if the whole world disappears when I'm with you." Kagome was speechless, but she didn't intrude. Inuyasha moved his hand and caressed her cheek. She leaned into him.

"You're my guilty pleasure Kagome. Even when I am with Kim, it's always about you. I don't think I can ever do without you."

"Then don't try to."

"Hmmm… how can you possess such power over me? It's as if I don't have a free will when it comes to you. You're the only one on my mind… always. " He leaned forward again and captured her sweet lips.

"I want this as bad as I need air to breathe."

He bent and inhaled her scent.

"I want to indulge in everything that's you."

He took a few steps away from her and studied her. She wore white cotton shorts, a pair of flips flops with it and a sky blue shirt. Her hair was disheveled and her lips were swollen. She appeared as an angel calling to him to heaven. Her heaven.

He smashed his fist to the wall next to her and startled her.

"But you're my best friend. I... I can't risk this... I need you too badly to risk this... I'm sorry…"

Before he could finish, she ran away… he never noticed when her smile turned into a frown and when her eyes were brimming with tears.

Inuyasha fell on his knees.

….

Kagome ran as fast as she could. Tears were still trickling down her face. She slowed down when her strength failed her and fell on her hands face forward.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

She looked up to see Bankotsu.

"Shit, you're crying." He quickly sat to her level and took out a handkerchief and started wiping her face.

"Are you hurt? Did you fall and hurt yourself?"

She just couldn't form a coherent thought. She kept looking at him as if he was a strange thing. After cleaning her face, he checked for external wounds. When he didn't find any he tried bringing her out of her reverie.

"Kagome… are you there?" He tried waving his hand in front of her face, clicking his fingers but nothing. She was still dazed. He was at a loss on how to calm her.

"Kagome, if you don't answer me I will kiss you. I'm counting to three. One…" he started counting with his fingers in front of her face.

"Two." She was still not responding. His heart beat was racing now.

Will he have to kiss her after all?

"And three." He leaned forward and kissed her. To his surprise, she responded… but only for a fraction of a second before her hand made contact with his face.

_SLAP!_

"Is this your idea of some kind of a joke? You pervert. If you ever touch me again without my permission I will rip your balls out. Understood?"

She was furious. No, beyond furious.

Inuyasha's words had broken her heart beyond repair. She had thought that maybe putting some distance between them would let her think straight. But even her strength did not support her. Then, of all the people, Bankotsu finds her in her state of distress. Tries to comfort her. But how was he supposed to know, love scars cut deeper than physical wounds. Everything else remained hazy until she felt a pair of lips on hers. Is Inuyasha here to take back his words? In that fraction of a second… she had kissed him back. But then reality dawned. Inuyasha was still in the cave. This was not him… and her distress took the form of anger for being violated twice in a day.

"I was only trying to bring you out of your shock state. You weren't responding to anything."

"So you thought why not take advantage. Poor Kagome, wouldn't know the difference. But guess what, I can think for myself. I knew it wasn't him. You can never be him. Hell, even he isn't interested."

Bankotsu took hold of her arm roughly and dragged her up. Then he held both her arms and shook her hard.

"Get a grip. I am not a pervert nor was I trying to take advantage of you. I thought if I said that maybe you'd go normal but you didn't budge. I was only trying to help. I don't know who you thought I was, but I wasn't trying to deceive you. Please understand. I would never hurt you. Try to calm down."

Kagome looked him in the eye. He was pretty damn serious.

She couldn't help herself and hugged him and started crying very hard.

"It's alright. Everything will be okay."

Bankotsu stroked her head all the while thinking what could have broken a girl's spirit so much.

….

_RING._

"Hello."

"Banky, it's me kiki… we were having a get together dinner before you went home, I was hoping you'd come. So, will you?"

"Of course I will. When should I be over?"

"Dinner's at 8pm. Be sure to be here by 7."

"Alright. Bye."

It had been a week since that weird picnic. Over the past week he had gotten to know Kagome up close and personal. And as fate would have it, he had gotten a chance to taste her sweet lips. Over the years, he had been in so many relationships. But none had lasted long enough. There wasn't even a kiss shared in those relationship or a moment he remembered dearly, and a chance kiss with Kagome remained unforgettable. He just couldn't forget the feel of her soft lips. A smile graced his lips. Kagome Higurashi had been corrupting his thoughts for quite some time now. Maybe it was time to see how far his addiction to a certain female went.

….

Kagome had tried not to let the things Inuyasha had said that day affect her anymore. The thing that puzzled her the most was why did she like the way he kissed her? Why was she so willing to surrender to his every touch? Why indeed?

Then there was the case of another male plundering her thoughts since past week. He had comforted her in the park. Even went to the extent of not telling anyone what she was upset about. In her moment of weakness she had sort comfort in him, and surprisingly liked it too.

Inuyasha on the other hand had tried talking to her the past week, but she just couldn't talk to him. Souta had tried, even her mother had tried to get her to talk to him… but she just wouldn't. Even though she knew she couldn't avoid him forever, she wasn't ready to face him. And since kiki was throwing a get together dinner for Bankotsu's farewell, he was sure to be there. She would make her stand now. She would tell him to his face that she was tired of being used like a puppet by him.

Yes, she would put him to his right place… wherever that is.

….

_58_

_59_

_60_

He held the punching bag to his chest. This was his favorite place to think nowadays. He stood up and lay on the stretcher the started wiping all the sweat. He had been coming to the gym on a more frequent basis to vent-out his frustration. It was a week and still he hadn't talked to her… more likely she wasn't willing to talk to him. A lot had happened in the week and he dearly needed to talk to her. But she had to be stubborn.

What had happened in the park was bound to bite him in the ass. He had known this when he started it. But then he was beyond logical reasoning. That was always the case with them. Fate had fucked him good this time. What a way to finally realize your heart's desire only to see it slip away. After that picnic… he stayed up all night thinking about Kagome and himself. Why did he act like that around her? Why was he jealous of Bankotsu when he saw him carry her in his arms to the car as she had fallen asleep? Why did he despise any man who touched her, even innocently? It was all clear now. He had finally found the answer to his questions.

He was irrevocably in love with Kagome Higurashi.

As soon as realization had struck he had decided to do the right thing. He had broken up with Kim. To his surprise, she had known it from the start, but was only hoping she was wrong. How can a third person know about his feelings before he found out?

It took him long enough to find this out. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

...

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update now when the review reaches atleast 10.. SORRY for this but you can't blame a writer for wanting to feel appreciated (NO HATES PLS)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. They are the property of the creator of inuyasha series.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 6**

_RING_

_RING_

"Hello"

"Bankotsu? It's Kagome Higurashi here… Naraku's soon-to-be sister in-law… I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Kagome. Ofcourse I remember you. No, you're not disturbing at all. As a matter of fact I was just thinking about you."

"Really. Well I sort of wanted to… hmm… I wanted to meet you before the get-together. If that's okay with you. It's alright if you're busy with stuff or anything… It's nothing important just…"

"Kagome. I'm free right now. Let's meet up for lunch. Do you have a place in mind or should I choose?"

"Really. I mean this really means a lot. Thank you. I was thinking of 'feudal era'. The food there is quite good and reasonably priced too. It's my treat. See you there in 15 minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

The line was disconnected but he kept staring at the phone. Kagome Higurashi never seized to amaze him. She seemed quite nervous while talking, as if not sure of herself. He smiled to himself.

'She's really something.'

How on earth was he supposed to ignore his attraction to her was beyond him, maybe he'll let himself loose. Just this once and see what happens. Who knows, she could be the girl of his dreams. If only he knew who had troubled the little angel in the park. He would make sure from now on that no harm came to this angel of his.

He got up and started for 'feudal era'.

'Ms. Higurashi, this is your big day. It's time for you to be swept off your feet.'

….

_RING_

"Miroku here. If it's a girl, how about a date? If it's a boy, what's up man?"

"Miroku, this is Kagome. I have a favor to ask you. Bring Inuyasha to 'feudal era' in a few minutes. Don't tell him I asked you. I'll be there, but do not come up to me. And make sure he sees me."

"What's all this about? Is this one of your pranks? He's going to kill me if he finds out I was involved."

"It's something like that. Just don't say anything."

"Alright. But you owe me big time."

"Fine. And by the way… if you continue using that pick up line on the phone, Sango will castrate you for sure."

"Har har. Very funny."

"Keep laughing like that and I will castrate you. Bye."

….

"Hey there gorgeous, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Kagome turned to see Bankotsu standing behind her.

"A rose for the pretty lady." He gave her the rose. Kagome was stunned for a few moments. Bankotsu seated himself next to Kagome.

"Well, you certainly surprised me." Bankotsu wrapped his arm over Kagome's seat and leaned forward.

"So, anything particular you wanted to talk about?" Kagome was hesitating a little.

"It's just…" She looked him in the eye.

"I wanted to thank you for understanding and all your support. Even though we had just met, you were there for me as a friend. I really appreciate that. This is just my way of saying thank you."

He was still staring at her. Then suddenly he cracked a smile.

"It's a pleasure to be of an assistance to such a beautiful girl. Now enough of the formalities, I'm starving. Have you ordered yet?" Kagome smiled at him. He was really a very sensitive and kind person with a good sense of humor. They'd definitely be good friends.

"No I haven't. I was waiting for you."

"Well then, let's start eating."

….

"Miroku, why on earth do you have this urge to eat in 'feudal era'? We could've ordered a take away. Why come all the way here? You're not setting me up with someone are you? Coz if you are, let me tell you, I am not interested in anyone in that way. I would appreciate if you'd back down from my case."

"Ease up man. All I want is some good food in my stomach. That's all. I'm tired of all the junk food we have, so I decided to try something new. As for you my friend, you've not left the confines of your home for a week now. I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"It better be that only."

"A table for two please." Miroku started searching for Kagome as soon as they entered the restaurant.

"This way, sir."

"By the way, have you by any chance mentioned your break up to Kagome?"

"No, why? Did she say something to you? I've been trying to talk to her for the past week, but she just won't answer my calls."

"Nothing in particular. Just curious." He spotted Kagome sitting two tables away from them. She was fiddling with her hair.

"Let's sit here. It's got a nice view of the ladies."

"You'll never learn."

Inuyasha seated himself. He was about to call a waiter when he spotted Kagome.

'This must be my lucky day.' He got up to go and talk to her when he saw Bankotsu. He had brought a rose with him. Inuyasha sat back and seethed at the happenings infront of him. Bankotsu had his arms draped over Kagome's chair and was leaning in. To a bystander, they would've passed off as a couple on a date.

"So, are you going over to kiki's place for dinner tonight? I hear Kagome will be there too."

Kagome was looking up at Bankotsu. They seemed to be engrossed in their conversation.

"Inuyasha. I'm talking to you man… who are you looking at in that murderous way?"

Miroku turned and saw Kagome and Bankotsu laughing and having lunch. It seemed as if they were on a date.

"Wow. I mean, I never thought I'd see them here, that too, on a date. This day seems to be getting weirder by the minute."

Inuyasha was boiling inside. How could she? How could she be on a date with another man?

"Sir, I must ask you not to damage the restaurants property."

"Please excuse my friend… he's a little disturbed right now."

Miroku snatched the already crumbled menu from Inuyasha's hand.

"Will you cut it out? What's the big deal? So she's on a date with a man she knows from just past week. It's her decision. I would suggest you respect that."

"Fuck her decision. What does she think of herself? I'll rip that man apart from limb to limb. He's fucking all over her. Just look."

"I will not look and I suggest you stop looking too. Their on a date, so their behaving like a couple on a date. What's it to you? She was supportive of Kim… why can't you support her decision? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous of Bankotsu."

"The hell I am. He does not deserve to be with her. I'm only concerned."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you deserve to be with her?"

Inuyasha was confounded. He stared at Miroku.

"I know you love her. It's been obvious from the start, I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure it out."

"Miroku…"

"I must say I had my doubts when you started dating Kim. But when I saw you two together and the way you react towards each other, I knew this was a phase you need to pass yourself. No one can tell you what to feel. You have to figure it out yourself."

"So what should I do now? It seems that all this figuring out only led her to the arms of another man. I feel like ripping him off of her. Just look at him. Doesn't he have the decency to be in a public place?"

Inuyasha was having a hard time trying not to look at them. Kagome was now eating an ice cream. It seemed there was some stuck on her face, since Bankotsu leaned in and licked it. This was the last straw. Inuyasha got up and was about to go over to their table when Miroku held his hand.

"Don't. It will only seem like you're stalking her. Try to think clearly. She doesn't know you love her. She has no reason to wait around for you to realize it. Hell, maybe she herself hasn't realized it that she loves you. You have to give her time."

"Give her time? Do you know what you're saying? I have no time. Will you just look at them? If I waste anymore time, God only knows what that imbecile will do to her. I can't wait."

"Fine. Go over there and ruin any chances you have with her. What will you say? You finally realize you love her and want her back? What if she refuses? What will you do then, Einstein? Punch a hole in the wall to make your point? Or better yet, punch a hole in her date?"

"I don't know. I'll figure something out. I need some air. It really baffles me to see her with him when only a week ago she was in my arms. I think I drove her to him. This is entirely fault."

"And how is this your fault?"

"Well, it sort of started when…"

….

"Waiter, bill please."

"Kagome, I insist. Please let me pay. It's the least I could do for such a lovely company this afternoon."

Kagome just couldn't understand. He seemed to have a very subtle way to make her blush. God, this was all she had been doing this afternoon, blushing. She had blushed when he draped his arm on the back of her seat. She had blushed when he accidently touched her hands while eating. She had blushed when he had so innocently told her she had a drop of ice cream stuck to her cheek, and when she wasn't able to find it, he had licked it off her face.

"Alright. But it wouldn't be a treat. I wanted to give you something special as a thank you."

"The only thing I want from you is your friendship." Kagome smiled and held out her hand.

"It would be my pleasure to be your friend." Bankotsu held her hand, turned it and kissed the back of her hand. Kagome blushed again.

"The pleasures all mine. And please call me Banky. No need to be formal with friends."

"Yeah. So, Banky… are you such a charmer with all women or am I special." They started to leave.

"Well, I must say I'm a born charmer… but indeed you're special, no doubt about it."

Kagome had really enjoyed herself. Bankotsu… no Banky, seemed very much a nice guy. During all this, the main purpose for calling him here was forgotten.

...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>__THANK YOU FOR SUCH LOVELY REVIEWS_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this story. They are the property of the creator of inuyasha series.**

**...**

**CHAPTER 7**

"What to wear … God! I never find anything good, when I need it." Kagome was ransacking her closet for something good to wear.

"You can always wear your white satin T-shirt and black skirt. It's just a get together dinner at kiki's for kami's sake." Sango replied while working on the laptop.

"Humor me for wanting to look my best."

"I was just stating the obvious. By the way, does it have to do with a certain male coming over?" Sango turned towards Kagome and cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh just shut up. You know that's not true. You've been working on that laptop of yours for too long. I am completely over Inuyasha. I don't give a damn if he shows up there with kim or not."

Kagome turned towards Sango with her hands on her waist.

"But yeah, maybe it will be good if he shows up. I want him to know exactly where he stands in my life. That is nowhere."

"Would you just look at what you're saying for a minute?" Sango stood up from where she was sitting.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you? He used to be your best friend. What happened to that? Are you what, enemies now? Trying to one up each other at who has a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Sango, do you have any idea what I went through? Please don't be his advocate."

"I know exactly what's been going on between you two. In fact, Miroku knows it too. I know you love him Kagome. But I don't know why you're not fighting to be with him. Isn't it obvious he loves you too? He's always been there for you when you needed him. What changed? Who changed?"

Kagome was brimming with tears now.

"He changed, that's what happened. He met Kim, that's what changed. Sango, I love him. I really do, and seeing him with her punches a hole in what's left of my heart."

She finally broke down. Sango was at her side immediately comforting her friend.

"I… tried telling him… but… no time for me… I want … him happy… he… only friendship."

"Shh… you're gonna be ok sweety. I'm here for you. Shh…"

Sango soothed her friend all the while thinking, 'he's just as lost and hurt as you are.'

….

Inuyasha and Miroku arrived quarter past eight. Everyone had already arrived.

Inuyasha scanned the room for Kagome and saw her chatting with Bankotsu and laughing hysterically. He fisted his hands. Anger boiling and threatening to rip someone. He felt a calm hand on his fist and turned to look.

"Calm down. You can still win her back, you know. Have faith." With that Miroku moved towards the dining table to join the others.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome once again. She was going to the guestroom. This was his chance to talk to her. He made his way after her praying Miroku was right.

….

"Oh my God. You're going to be the death of me Banky." Kagome was laughing very hard.

"You wound me kags. Here I was thinking of whisking you away from everyone to make you my queen and you're laughing at me?" Bankotsu was feigning to be taken aback.

"Oh quit it. A queen of what? You're brigade of devil's advocate." She laughed again.

"My dear, I merely see to it that my clients win their case. And for your information, my clients rarely comprise of lunatics and murderers unless I'm in need of serious cash." This time it was Bankotsu's turn to laugh at Kagome's shocked expression.

"Relax. My sheets all clean. You can check if you want." He chocked his brow once again.

"You're pathetic." She hit him playfully.

"Hey, I'll be back in a while. I need to go check on my cat. See, if he's eaten or not." She said looking at the watch.

"Ah, the cat. I wish I had the fortune of being looked after by you." He winked at her at which she laughed again.

"Silly." With that she left.

Bankotsu had only one thought when she left. 'He had fallen madly in love with Kagome.'

….

"Buoyo… come here boy. " Kagome entered the room and switched on the lights.

"I wonder where he went." She turned when she collided with a hard chest.

"Oops. Sorry."

"I should be saying that to you." She looked straight into his molten eyes and started drowning in them like all the times before.

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome." His breathe was ragged. Their proximity was becoming clearer by the minute.

"Inuyasha… I … need…" She was backing away step by step as he was moving forward at the same pace.

"Kagome…" His glare was piercing through her soul.

"I… need …to… " She just couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. She kept backing until her legs came in contact with the bed. She whirled to see what it was and almost tripped when Inuyasha caught her in his arms.

"Inuyasha… buyou… food…"

"Buyou's not here." He was still looking at her, as if staring at her soul and leaning towards her.

"I guess… I should… Bankotsu's waiting…" He was only inches away now.

"I need you, Kagome." With that he crushed his lips to hers.

Her eyes went wide. What was happening? This isn't right. Then why did it feel like this is where she belonged. Her arms were trapped between their bodies. He was still kissing her furiously, trying to get a reaction from her. She came to her senses of what was happening and started hitting his chest. She started struggling to get free but his hold only tightened. Then she made the mistake of her life. She opened her mouth to yell at him and that's when she got a taste of heaven. Her heaven.

She started drifting in his taste. This was not right. But this was what she wanted. To be wanted, to be loved by him. Be held this close, to plunder his thoughts. This was where she could die happy. If only…

She was going to kick him right in the family jewels when he broke away.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh…"

"I really feel pathetic for making you feel that I'm taking advantage of you."

"You very well should feel that, you damned bastard." She crossed her hands across her chest and huffed facing away from him.

He chuckled at this.

"You're such a child."

"I'm glad I amuse you." She huffed louder this time.

"Let me finish will you. I really meant what I said at the park."

She turned to face him again. He pulled her close and caressed her cheeks.

"I can't ever do without you. You're an important part of me. A part without whom I think I might die. I know I've made you cry like hell… and I may not be the best thing coming your way, but I sure would like a chance to be that for you. I want to hold you with a thought that you're mine and no one else's. I want to kiss you with the feeling that only I am entitled to touch you. I want every part of you. I want to be as close as possible to you."

Kagome was breaking down into pieces at his words. She was just hanging on by a thread.

"I can't promise you everlasting happiness. I can't promise you that we will never fight. But I promise you, I will never let you go. No matter what, I will try my best to be your best. And all this for only this, I ask you to be mine forever."

Eyes brimming with tears threatening to spill she managed to say a word in her now hoarse voice.

"Kim?"

"I broke up with her. That's what I have been trying to tell you all along. I love you. I'm sorry I realized it so late. I care for you so much that I thought maybe if this ended badly I won't even be able to call you my friend. I need to have a claim on you Kagome. Please understand this. I love you from the very start, with my whole being. I don't think I can go back, now that I have admitted it. I was just afraid if I admitted it, and you wouldn't feel the same way. I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I can't stay away from you anymore."

He was staring at her very seriously.

"I need to be close to you. As close as possible." He pulled her to him in a tight hug.

"Please tell me I'm not too late. I don't want to live without you. Hell, I can't live without you." He pulled her away from him at searched her face for answers.

"Inuyasha… I love you."

Her eyes had lost their control and the tears were simply flowing down.

"I really, really love you. You have no idea how long I have waited for you to tell me you love me back. It really hurt to see you with another woman. I never imagined feeling jealous. I was so heart-broken when I realized I loved you and you belonged to someone else. Then you kissed me… confessed of feeling the same in the park. I was overjoyed. I didn't know what to say. Then you crashed my world by saying this wasn't right. I literally felt a hole was punched in my heart. And now, hearing you say all those things I wanted to hear. I really feel overjoyed."

She moved forward and kissed him again.

"But it scares me, to think that I won't be able to handle a second heartbreak. I don't think I'm ready to put any more trust in you."

Inuyasha was shocked. He had just confessed his love… opened his soul to her. And she'd thrown it back at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't do it. I just can't."

He fell to the floor. And she left sobbing.

….

"I don't hear anything. Maybe their busy making babies."

Sango punched Miroku really hard.

"Get those perverted thoughts out of your head dummy."

"But I'm only stating a fact as to what maybe happening in there. They are taking quite long to sort it out. Maybe we should've let Bankotsu intrude."

"Oh quit your yapping, and give those two a break. Their going thru a rough patch right now… I wouldn't blame them for wanting to make up for all the lost time."

Just then a very depressed Kagome ran out of the room crying hard right into Kiki's room.

"Save you remarks for later bonehead and go check on Inuyasha. I'm going after Kagome."

….

"Kagome, sweety are you alright?"

"Sango… "She looked up at Sango with puffy eyes and broke down.

"Aw sweety… I'm here for you." Sango went and hugged her friend with her life.

….

"Inuyasha, man you in here?"

"I told her." Miroku wandered to where he heard his best friend's voice.

"I told her what she meant to me."

Inuyasha was staring into space when Miroku saw him.

"She left."

"Inuyasha"

"Miroku… she left me all alone."

….

"How's Inuyasha holding?"

"Bad. He's completely out of himself. Can't string 5 words together right now. Kagome?"

"Same. She's still hurt because of the past. I don't know how they'll get thru this."

Sango turned and looked at Kagome sitting with Souta and staring off at space. Then she turned to see Inuyasha sitting at the table alone staring at the centre of the table.

"I hope things go the way those two want. I really hope so, for their good."

….

"Alright everybody. Please pay attention." Bankotsu stood up at one end with a glass at one end.

"I would like to raise a toast to my dear friend Naraku, and his would be wife Kikyou. I wish them all the luck in the world and May they always cherish there times together and find a suitable bride for me as well."

Everyone laughed at his last comment.

"No seriously, I really want to share the same feeling these two share with someone special. Only if she'll have me."

Everyone ooed and awed.

"Spill the beans Banky, we hate surprises." Naraku chuckled.

Bankotsu laughed a little and looked gravely in Kagome's direction.

"Kagome."

The room went quite.

...

_**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>__THANK YOU FOR SUCH LOVELY REVIEWS_


End file.
